Crow: Legend of the Ravenous Wolf
by Sean Renaud
Summary: Three years after dying at the hands of Geese Howard Terry rises from the grave to right the wrongs. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The Crow:

Legend of the Ravenous Wolf

Chapter One

Immortality

Terry grunted and wiped a stream of blood from the corner of his mouth. Geese stood opposite him and he didn't seem to be phased in the least from the assault he'd just endured. Instead he stood proud and tall with that over confident smirk on his lips. "Is that all?"

There wasn't a single cell in Terry's body that wanted to surrender to the man standing opposite him. Not a single drop of his blood that wasn't screaming to continue the fight. It was that undeniable will that allowed him to get back to his feet bringing his fists up to defend himself. "Not hardly." He said thumbing his nose and trying to clear his mind. _I didn't come this far to lose. I can't lose!_ Terry steadied himself and looked up at Geese.

He hadn't moved from his spot at the window, his attention wasn't even focused on the brothers any longer as he stared at the grey clouds outside. "You can't even conceive the power I now possess. This is futile." There was a hint of disappointment on in his reflection as the room started to tremble under the mighty power of the Scrolls of Immortality.

Across the room Andy braced himself against the wall one hand clutching his broken arm as he stared in awe at the man he'd thought was dead. The dark power washing over him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and it took as much of the strength from his legs as any of the blows landed against his body. "Can you fight?" Terry shouted.

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" Andy growled forcing himself away from the wall bringing his good arm up in front of him. "Ready when you are."

Together the brothers started channeling their energy focusing their spirits on the battle at hand. "Honestly, why do you continue this battle? You must sense the futility is standing against me." Geese turned slowly back to face the two staring at Terry as he did.

"We fight for our futures! Not just for ourselves but for the entire world!" Terry shouted his energy spiking along with his courage.

"I fight for Mai!" Andy shouted his own energy rising quickly to match his brother's. "I fight for my brother!" She roared another wave of energy exploding from his body. "Terry I need to tell you something."

"What is it bro?" Terry asked as he adjusted his cap preparing to attack Geese again along with his brother.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to break my promise to you." Andy said as a smile curled the corner of his lips baring his teeth like a ravenous beast.

"What promise?" Terry turned slightly his energy dropping slightly as he tried to understand his brother.

Andy braced himself and rushed against his opponent snarling in anger. "Useless." Geese boasted turning toward Andy and quickly firing off a Reppuken that streaked across the floor tearing the carpeting along its path. The blue wave of fire energy streaked toward the rushing blonde warrior. An ear piercing war cry tore its way free of Andy's throat as he threw his legs up and over the Reppuken and narrowly missing Geese's fist.

He landed within arms reach of his enemy ducking beneath a lightning fast jab. Andy threw his arm out jabbing back. "HISHOOOKEN!" Andy thrust his palm against Geese's chest firing a blast of pure energy inches away from his chest.

The Hishooken slammed against Geese's chest with all the effectiveness of a snowball. The energy splashed against his bare chest dissipating harmlessly as Geese's hand shout out taking Andy by the throat. An evil smile twisted his lips as he watched the young warrior's face turn first red then a deep purple as his body was starved of life giving oxygen.

"ANDY!" Terry shouted charging Geese. The larger man turned to face him bringing Andy's limp body between them.

"HISHOOKEN!" Andy screamed this time aiming the blast at Geese's face. As soon as Geese dropped him he swept the near god's feet from beneath him. Andy planted his feet thrusting his one good arm out in a closed fist as he watched Geese get back to his feet. "SEN-PU-KEN!" He roared unleashing the greatest technique of the Hakkyoukuseiken martial art. His body spinning like a tornado flinging what little furniture had survived the battle up against the walls as he attacked Geese.

The technique was normally the last move in a fight, nobody stands up after the Senpuken but Geese, he didn't even move. Instead he crossed his arms over his face laughing. "This pathetic move again?" Andy pushed Geese back until his back was pressed against the glass window before he fell to his knees exhausted. "Let's end this." Geese brought his foot up preparing to stomp on Andy's skull.

"NO!" Terry shouted. "BURN KNUCKLE!" A blue flame wrapped around his fist as he lunged at Geese connecting with his jaw. Geese only slid back a half inch from the punch turning his head to one side.

"I told you, it's useless." Geese grinned as a trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his lip.

"It's never useless to fight against tyrants like you! POWERWAVE!" Terry slammed his fist to the floor sending a wave of blue white energy towards Geese.

"Double Reppuken." Geese whipped his right hand up sending his own huge blue white energy to crash against the Power wave then quickly repeated the motion with his other hand the blast slamming into Terry. The force slammed him against the opposite wall snapping his skull back against the wall.

The world flashed around Terry's head as he hit the floor glaring up at Geese through star filled eyes. Terry coughed up a mouthful of blood and gripped the wall getting slowly back to his feet. _He's invincible. Nothing I do is even laying a scratch on him._ Terry reached out with both hands focusing his energy for one final assault.

"I'm tired of this." Geese grunted his energy flaring suddenly. Terry knew the technique he was going about to perform. He'd only seen it once before when it had nearly killed Joe. It was the Raging Storm, Geese's ultimate technique and Andy was helpless at his feet. "RAGIN-"

"BURN KNUCKLE!" Terry dove at Geese powered by his desire to protect his younger brother. Geese stopped the Raging Storm and ducked beneath Terry's fist driving his open palm into Terry's chest. His fist closed around the red denim jacket Terry wore and torqued his body around slamming Terry against the window. The glass was reinforced, a lesson Geese had learned from his previous battle with the Hungry Wolf so it was no surprise when it didn't shatter. He pulled back a second time and slammed Terry against the glass a second time splintering the glass and splitting Terry's skull.

A third collision between Terry and the glass was enough to destroy the barrier and send his broken body plummeting to the concrete and asphalt below. Mai and Joe watched in horror as the body of Terry fell like a star from the heavens slamming into Geese's black Mercedes Benz. All the glass on the vehicle shattered outward as the alarm blared into the otherwise silent street. "An-An-dy." Terry gurgled between his blood soaked lips.

He couldn't see Geese staring down from his office on the sixty fifth floor. Terry couldn't even see Joe who was holding his hand and shouting something that really didn't matter to him as his heart failed. The only thing that he knew for sure as he died was that his brother, Andy Bogard, was still alive. Terry could sense his faint energy like a single a drop of oil in an ocean.

_Three years later._

The always corrupt city of South Town was completely over taken by gangs who had divided the territories that had once belonged to The Conqueror of South Town, Geese Howard. Without Terry to fight against him he'd extended his reach until the entire North American continent was under his iron fist. The single biggest gang though was run by Rock Howard, Geese's son and heir. He dealt with all of the day to day things, drug lords, weapons pushers, and protection rackets. There wasn't a single crime in South Town that he didn't personally know about and the blonde warrior was nearly as infamous as his father.

Joe Higashi a dark skinned, dark haired kick boxer stood in the center of Geese Park, the only place left in all of South Town where grass and trees still grew. It had been a "gift" from Geese when he built it, complete with a stocked pond and an always abandoned children's jungle gym area. The spot where Joe stood was the spot where Terry Bogard's body received whatever measure of peace the living or dead could get in this cursed city.

"Man Terr, you wouldn't believe it man but things are bad, real bad." Joe sank to his knees. He tried to come to this spot once a month but it had been nearly six months since his last visit to Terry's grave. It wasn't that he didn't care; it was that things had gotten to the point where just surviving was starting becoming the only priority.

"I miss you man, I miss you real bad. Rock has started searching for us again. I mean doing some really messed up shit. It seems everywhere I go I find somebody new who got hurt, or had their family killed because they couldn't tell Rock how to find us." He sighed looking around. "Its getting worse, it's down to me and Kim from the old days. We have two new guys though. Kyo Kusanagi, that guy is something else. He shoots these red flames; he probably would have given you a run for your money if you'd been around. You would have liked him. We also picked up this kid named Benimaru, he's kinda strange but he's a great fighter." Joe lifted his head slightly and let a bit of a smile cross his face. "I wish I could stay longer buddy but it just isn't safe around here.

A muted sound snapped Joe's attention away from his dead friend and behind him snapping his head around to face the newcomer. Benimaru was leaning back against one of the trees a slight smile on his lips. "Sorry to cut you short pal but some of Rock's men are coming this way." Benimaru's waist length hair was dyed a ridiculously bright shade of pink and hung around him almost like a cloak. Beneath that he wore a dark red undershirt with a rip up the center so his perfectly sculpted abdomen was on display and a pair of skin tight red snake skin pants that clearly outlined his "package."

"I'm coming." Joe replied getting back to his feet but he was still staring at the spot where his best friend lay in the ground.

"You must not be hearing me Joe. Rock has men out and they are looking for us. He very much wants us to join Terry in the beyond and well I'm a little opposed to the idea.

"Yeah yeah I hear ya." Joe turned and walked over to Beni just in time to watch a group of eight running in tight formation through the trees.

"Great, now we have to fight." Benimaru reached up casually slicking his hair back as he readied himself for the coming battle.

"I'm sorry about this." Joe apologized as he stood up next to Benimaru watching as the eight got close and then broke away forming a circle around the pair.

"Don't apologize, fight!" Beni shouted.

"REPUKEN!" All eight attackers shouted sending a blue white blast of energy racing towards the surrounded warriors. Together the two men leapt up into the air narrowly avoiding being scorched with the earth beneath them in a frightening explosion.

"These guys are starting to get a lot better. Raijin Ken!" Benimaru retorted with his own blast of electricity that hit one of the black garbed soldiers dead center knocking him flat.

"Yeah." Joe grunted as he performed the Hurricane Upper sending a hurricane to sweep two more of the soldiers away.

The first man had already gotten back to his feet pulling a long knife from a sheath on his hip and charging back into the battle. Joe was too busy blocking a flurry of punches and kicks from two soldiers to notice the man to his rear. It was only luck that the slashing blade only sliced into his arm and not his throat. "Shit!" Without turning Joe snapped his leg up behind him in a perfect crescent knocking the weapon away.

"You know this would be a lot harder if those guys were half as cool as me." Benimaru boasted slipping beneath a roundhouse kick and bringing his electric fist into the black visor of the helmet shattering it and knocking the soldier down and out.

"Stop talking and fight!" Joe shouted blocking a punch and responding with a kick to the ribs.

Beni twisted around intending to punch one of the soldiers when a second grabbed his wrist. Before he could turn to attack another soldier had his other wrist and a third had him in a full nelson. "Damn, I don't like you all like that." Beni teased before taking a punch to the gut that lifted him off the ground.

Joe brought his elbow up into a soldier's jaw knocking him prone. The man hit the floor snapping his skull back and laying still. "Beni!" Joe dashed to help his friend when one of the soldiers tackled him grinding him across the ground. A second man kicked him in the skull splitting his lip open. "Beni!"

"Fuck this!" Benimaru threw his head back screaming at the top of his lungs as ten thousand volts tore through his body electrocuting all four of his attackers. The ones holding his arms tried to back away but he clamped down on their wrists keeping them close until their bodies were limp in his hands. He dropped one then gripped the other with both hands spinning him into three more soldiers before flinging him against a tree. Before the first one could rise Benimaru slammed his electricity wrapped fist into his chest.

Joe slammed his elbow into the soldier's throat and threw him off before kipping up to his feet and leaping forward driving his knee into the next attacker's chest dropping him to one knee. Joe clenched his hands together bringing them down on the back of the man's skull knocking him out. Without He hadn't noticed how close the attack had gotten though easily bumping into him rather than the intended kick to the ribs. "Very graceful." Benimaru taunted rewarding Joe with a slow sarcastic clap. Joe and his attacker fell to the grass in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Beni! I think this one's a chick!" Joe shouted holding onto her chest briefly before he got back to his feet. The female soldier slide forward driving her heel up into Joe's groin, a second strike to the head sending him stumbling.

"No way! Let me cut in, she deserves a match with the world's most handsome warrior." Benimaru grabbed her by the wrist sliding her across the grass then yanked her up to her feet. "Hi I just wanted you to know that I'm Benimaru." The woman threw a left cross but he just leaned back avoiding it and the next several blows she attempted.

"Quit showing off!" Joe shouted as he kipped back upright jump kicking one of the soldiers in the head then turning to deal with the last soldier. "C'mon c'mon!" He beckoned wiping the blood oozing from his lip away.

"It's one on one now their screwed!" Beni shouted as he glided behind his attacker removing her helmet and tossing it aside. Beneath was a beautiful blond with her hair done up in a tight bun. "Shame to do this to you babe, at least you'll have sweet dreams." She gripped a knife from her hip and spun meaning to stab Benimaru through the throat. She caught nothing but air as he dropped to the ground supporting him on one hand. He spun like a break dancer both feet slamming against her ribs and knocking the wind from her; a second kick was enough knock her flat on her back. "Dream of me babe." Benimaru said as he flipped himself upright and blew her a kiss.

"They won't stay that way for long!" The man fighting Joe leapt back firing another Reppuken at the Thai kick boxer who blocked the attack as he was driven back several feet. Joe dashed forward throwing a dozen punches over the span of a single second literally lifting his attacker up off the ground before he threw a powerful blow that sent the man flying into one of the trees. "C'mon lets go." Joe said frowning at the scorched grass. The place where his best friend's body rested and he couldn't even keep it clean. He took the two soldiers Beni had electrocuted and dragged them off the burned grass.

"Didn't you say we were leaving? You know there are more of them." Beni said looking around for a second assault team.

"Yeah, let's go." _Sorry 'bout that bud. _Joe turned to Benimaru and together they fled Geese Park for their secret hide away.

On the sixty fifth floor of the tallest tower of South Town a man dressed in a plain black suit stared out through a reinforced window and frowned. The blond Conqueror of South Town wasn't pleased in the least and he let the world know just by darkening his aura and setting the tower trembling at his might.

"We'll get'em boss." Billy Kane lowered his bandana wrapped head waiting for the rage he knew was coming.

"When Billy, when? You've been promising me that we would have them for three years now." Geese didn't even bother turn around as he started strumming his perfectly manicured nails over the mahogany arm of his chair. His perfectly polished black shoes tapped out an angry beat.

"Soon. Rock is scouring the streets as we speak for their location." Billy added still kneeling behind his boss. He was wearing a pair of blue coveralls and with his steel cane resting by his hand.

"I'm growing impatient with this Billy." Billy ventured a dangerous glance upward catching his boss's angry countenance in reflection. He was wearing a lavender pin striped shirt and a dark indigo tie. "They have been a constant annoyance to my rule."

"That's all they are though, an annoyance. That's all they will ever be is an annoyance. Nothing can touch you now that you've read the Scrolls."

"Even without the scrolls those insects were nothing compared to me." Geese grinned and spun around to face him in the huge leather recliner. Billy had always thought it looked like a throne. If it was a throne then Geese was some kind of mad god but Billy had sold his soul long ago when Geese Howard was only a mere devil.

_This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please Read and Review and send emails. I love emails and I usually respond to people who have taken the time to right me. It has been a great labor of love to get this far and I promise that it will only improve from here. Also thank you Kokuryu for being an inspiration._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Resurrection

"There has been a sighting. At Geese Park. It was confirmed as Joe Higashi and Benimaru." Billy's voice came through the phone to Geese's office. "It should be coming through on the feed right now boss."

Geese didn't turn from the window to look at the display. He trusted Billy Kane completely as he stared out into the night. "Who is investigating this sighting?" Geese responded from his usual spot. He was usually staring out of that window, the same window he'd been thrown out of after his first fight with Terry Bogard six years ago. The same window that he'd thrown Terry Bogard out of three years ago and the window that he was staring out of right now.

"I'm handling this personally boss, I don't want any mistakes." Billy paused slightly but when Geese didn't speak he continued. "And Rock is . . . otherwise occupied."

"Very well, proceed as you see fit."

There was a full red moon out that night drowning out whatever stars may have been out with its brilliance. Not that any stars were ever seen in South Town, the already frequent haze and storms had become constant since Geese's rise to power. In the center of his park the scorched earth started to move. At first it was only a minor disturbance, something that could be dismissed as a trick of the shadows. Then a hand wrapped in fingerless black leather gloves erupted from the earth clutching for a purchase that wasn't there. A second later another hand joined the first and started pulling the rest of the being up out of the scorched earth.

A pitch black crow landed on a nearby tree landed on a low branch staring at the figure. It started cawing as if calling the man up from the ground. Suddenly the man's head broke the surface and an ear piercing howl that echoed throughout the abandoned park. _What the hell was that?_ The confused man thought as pain of resurrection faded from his body. It took with it the last pain he would ever feel as he sat up and brushed the dirt from his body.

The man who dug himself from his own grave was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt, formerly white, dyed in his own blood. A sleeveless red jacket with a deeper red star, like wise formerly white and dyed in his own blood was draped over his shoulders. _Where am I?_ The man thought as he looked around the park.

The signs of a recent battle were clear enough, scorched earth, broken branches and even the slightest hint of copper in the air. Blood. That was a smell that the warrior remembered well from his life. That's what the smell in the air was. The crow cawed even louder before it soared down from its branch landing on the man's shoulder. The talons digging into his flesh should have been painful, he could see where they broke the skin but he didn't feel a thing. He didn't bleed either.

As he got back to his feet he realized that he still didn't recognize where he was. Had he been part of the fight here? Had he been knocked unconscious and buried alive? The bird cawed in his ear and somehow he understood that his assumption was wrong. _That only leaves._ The obvious answer was obviously wrong. He couldn't possibly have been buried dead because then he couldn't be standing.

Continuing to search his memory for answers on his current situation the man came to another startling discovery. He couldn't remember what his name was. An old instinct told him to search his pockets but there were no clues to his identity there. _Who am I?_ The crow cawed again but this time the answer wasn't clear. It turned its head slightly then took flight returning to a branch to observe the coming battle.

Somewhere behind him he could hear the steady footfalls of a patrol. Seven, no eight heart beats approaching him as quickly as they could manage. He turned slowly to see eight men dressed up in black uniforms with Kevlar vests run up to him. They were in two ranks of four men each splitting off as soon as they were near him moving to form a circle around him. "REPUKEN!" They shouted sending their blasts of blue white energy towards the man standing in the center.

_Why are they attacking me?_ Terry didn't move. He stood still as eight Reppukens slammed into him.

"Target destroyed." One of them spoke into an intercom. A cloud of dust was surrounding the target.

"Am I?" The target responded as the smoke cleared revealing his completely untouched form standing straight. The blast had however uncovered something, a red baseball cap with the blood red letters S, N, and K stitched onto it. The crow stared down at the hat cawing excitedly. The man kneeled down picking up the hat and dusting it off on his knee before flipping it up onto his head.

"Target is active, what are your orders?" There was a pause. "Yes sir, we'll wait for your arrival."

The soldiers took a step back each taking a fighting stance as they stared at the man who'd somehow survived the attack. He couldn't see the looks on their faces through the tinted visors of their helmets but beneath every single one of them had a look of complete awe. _Who are they waiting for?_ The man turned slowly to see if who was coming. A ninth heartbeat, this one calmer, steadier than the first eight was approaching.

"Bloody shit!" Billy gasped as he stared at the dead man walking. "Te-terry!" _It can't be Terry Bogard! _

"Is that my name?" The man asked as he looked to the newcomer.

_Billy Cane had fought him, and lost._

_Terry was in a room, an office room fighting for his life. Andy Bogard, his younger brother was there as well._

_Falling. He could only see two things, the sky and the malicious smile of his murderer._

"You can't be Terry, he's dead mate. So are you." Billy pointed his steel staff at Terry. "Get him."

"He survived the Reppuken sir." One of the soldiers said hesitating to obey.

"He's not the first man to avoid it." Billy replied.

"Not avoided sir, survived. We hit I saw it sir."

"You're mistaken. Now get him." The man looked at Billy then to Terry nodding his consent.

_Nobody could have survived that. I must have been mistaken._ "Attack!" He shouted rushing in with his knife drawn, the other seven warriors moving in at the same time. Eight blades slammed into Terry's flesh. One in the skull, two in the throat and five more over his chest but he didn't flinch.

"INFERNAL GEYSER!" Terry shouted slamming his fist into the ground. An explosion of black purple energy erupted around his body sending all eight soldiers flying back tumbling over the grass. Not a single one of the soldiers got back to their feet after the blast.

A dark grin curled over Terry's lips as he reached up pulling the knife embedded in his skull out. There wasn't a single drop of blood on it, not until he flung it at its owner letting the steel split plastic and shatter skull on its way to sever his brain. One by one Terry pulled the knives from his body fatally returning each weapon to its owner before turning his attention to Billy Kane.

"I don't know how you got here mate, but I'm bloody well gonna send your arse right back to hell." Billy growled spinning his cane around as he approached Terry.

"You couldn't beat me before. The hell makes you think this will be different."

"Lots stronger, I'll show ya." Billy lunged forward with a blinding speed swinging out for Terry's skull. It should have hit him square in the jaw; it would have if he still had human speed. So would the follow up series of jabs that Billy took all aimed at his nose. Instead every one of the strikes hit empty space as Terry dodged his head at a speed that nearly defied logic.

"I'm getting bored." Terry replied turning his back on Billy completely as he dodged two more strikes and then rolled away from Billy. "Are you ok?" Before Billy could reply Terry had rushed forward slamming his fist into Billy's chest. Billy grinned slightly, even though he hadn't seen Terry move the attack barely hurt.

"Sacrificed strength for speed mate?"

The evil grin on Terry's face stretched until it looked like his face would split in two. "Blaster Wolf!" The purple black blast of energy that slammed into Billy's chest exploded through the back of his chest literally tearing the flesh from his bones. On the floor behind him the blood and flesh formed the silhouette of a crow.

The battle had just ended when Terry heard a three more beating hearts running toward him in the clearing. These weren't like the men who'd came earlier he could already tell, they weren't in formation for one and their pulses were racing. So the man dressed in the blood star jacket only turned to face them.

The first man he saw was a man with bright pink hair trailing behind him like a cloak on the wind. "It was over here, man was it cool!" The man shouted back at his companions.

The first of which, an Asian man had shoulder length black hair and a bandana wrapped around his head. Like terry he was wearing a sleeveless jacket and leather finger gloves but his were all black accept the white bandana and his under shirt. "What was it?" He brought his fist up summoning a flame around it to light their path revealing the first of the slaughtered soldiers. "Oh who got this guy?" He brightened the flame lighting the rest of the field.

"An entire unit?" Joe gasped as the light exposed all eight soldiers, each a knife planted cleanly between their eyes.

Then they saw Terry standing over what had been his own grave less than an hour ago with the corpse of Billy Kane at his feet. "Rest in peace motherfucker." He smirked darkly and kicked Billy's body over into what had formerly been his grave.

"Te-Terry? I don't believe it, it can't be you." Joe stammered. The crow squawked loudly from its perch as if to dispute Joe's opinion.

"Terry." The name still sounded foreign to him but it was his name. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that there dead man." Beni said as he brushed his hair over his shoulder running his fingers through it as he stared at Terry. "You took on an entire squad, by yourself? And Billy Kane too! That's impressive, I mean even somebody as naturally beautiful and talented as me would have trouble putting down a squad." Benimaru took a step forward staring at Terry. "It doesn't even look like they touched you."

Terry turned his attention toward Joe instantly recognizing his team mate. _It was a tournament, teams of three. Terry, Andy and Joe. The Hungry Wolves. They'd left the tournament early when they'd heard of Geese's ambitions to gain control of the Scrolls of Immortality. Terry had fought against a pair of teens with incredible powers. Geese had the scrolls._

"Terr, we can't stay here. Geese will send more men."

"Where will we go?" Terry replied. "And what happened?"

"You died Terry, I'll explain it all back at the hide out." Joe said turning.

A few minutes later Terry followed the others into what had once been a Chinese restaurant. The doors were all boarded shut, the only entrance was through what had once been a sky light and they boarded that closed from the inside. Terry, Joe and Kyo were all seated at the table. Benimaru was leaning against a wall brushing his hair.

"How long have I been dead?" Terry asked as he sank down into one of the booths.

"About three years ago. Geese threw you from the tower." _Staring up at the sky, falling with a million glass shards around him. The blond man standing in the window with that disgusting grin_ _on his face. _"It's been really bad since then, with you and Andy gone-"

"Wait, what about Andy?" Terry asked.

"Andy never got out of the Tower Terry. Nobody has ever seen him since that day." Joe suddenly lowered his head staring at some spot on the wall. "We were burying you when he attacked us. Geese, Billy, Choi and a new guy. His name is Choi, real piece of work. Wears a leather glove with knives strapped to the fingers. He runs Club Orochi." Terry nodded slightly.

_He's not Terr._ Joe couldn't even meet his friend's eyes after a few moments. It was like staring death in the face. Whatever it was that was sitting across from him wasn't Terry Bogard. Terry wasn't a killer. He certainly wasn't calm after the act. The look he'd had when he kicked Billy's lifeless corpse into the ground was downright frightening.

"We had to come back a few days later to finish burying you and try to get Andy back from the Tower. Geese broke my arm in three places that day, and Kim got the worst of it. For a minute-"

"Let me tell it." A voice called from the back of the restaurant. Terry turned his face towards him frowning slightly. "We hadn't even put you in the ground yet when the four of them attacked us. We tried to fight them but they were too much for us."

"I got my arm broken in three places by Rock's Shine Knuckle." Joe threw in rubbing his arm slightly.

"Joe's arm was broken." Kim limped out of the shadows holding his wooden cane in hand supporting most of his weight. "I tried Geese; hit him in the throat with an axe kick that would have killed a normal man. He didn't even flinch before he hit me with the Raging Storm, broke my right arm and leg. To this day I can barely walk with a cane. Tung Fu Rue didn't make it out of his battle with Iori. I tell you I've never seen anybody move like that. Mai was captured." Kim pulled a chair out and straddled it resting his head on the back as he looked at Terry. "Since then it' been all down hill. South Town became the real vice city of the world, if you can smoke it, shoot it, fuck it, or gamble on it starts in this city."

Terry grunted his leather gloves squeaking slightly as he balled his hands into fists struggling to keep from destroying the table. "You know its not that I'm complaining or anything Terr, we could use all the help we can get. But where did you come from?"

Kim turned slowly toward Joe pointing toward the crow perched comfortably on one of the chandeliers. "He was brought back by the crow. My grandmother used to tell me stories about how a crow guides souls into the afterlife. But sometimes a soul is in so much pain that it cannot find piece in the after life. Sometimes the crow brings that soul back to the land of the living to finish its business. You are such a soul Terry. You are here to avenge your death. Right now you are neither alive nor dead. You're stronger and faster than before. I've never heard of someone like us coming back but I suspect your ki is stronger as well. You will feel no pain. You can't be killed. You'll heal from any wound."

Terry's mind flashed back to his battle against Geese's soldiers and pulling the knives from his flesh. "Yeah I already experienced some of this stuff. What happens to me when I kill Geese?"

"I'm sorry friend, you return to the other side." Kim lowered his head slightly

"Where is Mai now?"

"Down at Club Orochi. She dances. Amongst other things.

Terry stood up growling angrily. "That is where we're headed."

"Wait my friend. There is something we must do first, the last part of the legend of the crow. My grandmother always told me that the people who are brought back from the other side are supposed to bear a mark identifying them as avenging spirits."

"I know that story." Benimaru said as he kicked away from the wall tossing his hair back over his head. "I'll give him the mark. Follow me Terry." Terry raised a brow at the pink haired man offering to mark him. The crow looked at him and cawed then looked to Benimaru nodding its head then cawing again and landing on his shoulder staring at Benimaru. "Looks like your little friend approves."

"Guess so." Terry replied looking over at the crow perched on his shoulder. He slowly rose from his seat and followed Benimaru into the bathroom.

A moment later Benimaru stepped out. "Gentlemen, introducing your very own avenging angel. The former King of Fighters and Hungry Wolf." Beni's voice got very low as he turned and pointed toward the door where Terry was now standing. "I'd like to introduce you to the "Ravenous Wolf" Terry Bogard."

His face had a pure white foundation but his lips were painted black with the tips up turned like a demonic mime. It made the wicked smile on his face downright terrifying as it nearly split his skull in two. His eyes were painted black as his lips a single slash coming from the corners of his eyes like tears. Above each eye was triangle that almost resembled the ears of a wolf.

Joe felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his friend. He really did look like some sort of avenging angel out for death and the smile on his friend's face was something out of a horror film. "Holy shit Terr."

Terry laughed slightly as the crow looked him over cawing softly in approval. "Today is not a good day to be a bad guy." The smile widened slightly to reveal his teeth as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Battle of the Brothers

Together the four warriors strode down the street towards Club Orochi ignoring the gangsters gathered on almost every corner. Terry took the lead looking at all the horrified faces hiding. South Town had always been a rough neighborhood but it hadn't been like this when Terry was alive.

"No! Let me go!" A woman screamed in one of the alleyways.

"Shut the fuck up!" Another voice countered before a loud slap echoed across the street.

A lanky thug with a torn denim jacket had her by the hair as he slapped the woman across the face. "You know you're lucky I even let you live. Bitches like you are a dime a fucking dozen in this town." He reached behind his back pulling out a butterfly knife and flicking the blade out and pressing it against her throat.

"Puh-pl please." The woman whimpered tears streaming from her eyes. She had short spiked purple hair, just barely enough for the man to grasp as he pressed her up against the wall.

"You just don't know how to fucking act. I take care of you, make damn sure that you have food, clothes and nobody hurts you. And all I ask is that you keep getting me money, is that so much to ask for!" He dragged the tip of the knife over her face spreading her tears over her cheeks until he got to her lips. "Maybe if I widen your smile a little. . ."

"Maybe if I widen yours." Terry interrupted gripping the man at the wrist. Bones cracking as Terry whipped him around slamming the man against the wall. "Now apologize to the young lady." Terry leaned in intimately close letting the man feel his cool breath on his throat. Terry pulled his other hand back prepared to drive his leather wrapped knuckles through the man's skull.

"Leave him alone!" Terry hardly noticed the woman pounding on his side but he heard her just fine.

"Leave this scum?" Terry growled watching the woman recoil and slammed the man against the opposite wall. There was a slight pause as Terry leaned in closer against the man then released him. "You should be happy the lady likes you."

"You know in hockey they give two minute penalties for that Terr." Joe said as he stepped up behind his friend. Terry only responded with an impassive grunt. "I mean what was that about, you were about to kill that guy." Again Terry only grunted. Joe gripped Terry's wrist. "I'm serious, that isn't right man."

There was a terrible pause, a silence between the two men as Terry looked down at his hand then up at his friend. Joe released his wrist and backed away as Terry turned his back on his friend and walked away, the bird on his shoulder already focused on the glowing neon sign that read "Club Orochi" with a naked woman working a pole.

_He would have killed me._ Joe realized as he stared at the blood red star on the back of Terry's jacket. There would have been a hesitation if Joe stood against him. It was something he'd seen in his friend's eyes.

"What was that about?" Kyo asked as he put one hand on Joe's shoulder urging him forward.

"I don't know man." Kyo frowned watching the dead man walk towards the door. A pair of bouncers stood at the door, easily seven feet a piece and well over three hundred pounds of pure muscle standing side by side. The men were dressed identically in black slacks with ribbed maroon shirts clinging to their meaty frames.

"Who the hell are you?" The first asked as Terry approached the door.

"The fucking carnival ain't in town punk so you can lose the mime shit." The second said as he looked down at him.

"Who am I?" Terry grinned that awful grin as the crow took flight landing on part of the sign to watch the inevitable slaughter. "I'm the Wolf."

"The Wolf?" The first man chuckled. "You got a Wolf on your list Mike?"

"No Brian, do you?"

"No. Well look here Wolf. You ain't on no fucking lists. Choi if very clear that if you ain't on no lists you don't come in his fucking club."

"If you get out of my way I'll let you live." Terry replied still walking towards the door as if the two behemoths didn't matter to him.

"You know how to fight little man?" Brian asked balling a fist and stepping off the stair onto the dirty street.

"Do you know how to die?" Terry replied. He hadn't stopped walking towards his goal, the double doors yet.

"Lotta talk coming out a little man in make up." Brian lowered his shoulder and charged like the linebacker he'd been before Geese hired him. In a blur of motion Terry fell to his side tripping Brian into a face plant on the concrete already drawing first blood. He was still watching Brian when Michael ran up preparing to stomp his skull into the ground. A slight tilt of the head was enough to avoid the monstrous book the first time, the second time he gripped Mike's foot and twisted hard. Back on his feet Terry continued walking towards the now unguarded doors paying no attention to the men behind him.

"Little punk!" Mike shouted running up behind Terry and capturing him in a massive bear hug crushing him. If Terry had still been alive it would have been an excellent move. His ribs would be breaking and he wouldn't be breathing. In his current state Mike only managed to pop his back before Terry stomped down on his foot and drove his head back into Mike's nose.

There was sickening popping noise as flesh, bone and cartilage all gave way and his nose broke. "Power Dunk!" Terry shouted bringing both hands together and swinging hard enough to lift Mike up off his feet. Before gravity could bring him down Terry leapt up and gripped Mike's skull a black flame forming as he accelerated toward the ground. The concrete gave way splintering beneath Mike's skull but his skull was completely destroyed. The puddle of flesh that Terry lifted his hand from barely resembled a human skull.

Terry slowly turned his attention to Brian whose wide eyes were focused on what had been his friend's face only a few seconds before. "You're fucking dead freak!"

"I know. So is your friend. So will you if you don't leave me the fuck alone." Terry stood up barely paying attention to the crow form the spilled blood had taken. With a roar of pure rage Brian rushed Terry again barely missing as Terry leapt back then ducked beneath a mighty swing. There was no way that lumbering giant would have been able to catch Terry normally so now he couldn't even get close to touching him. After a particularly wide swing Terry ducked beneath Brian's arm and sat down on the stairs crossing his legs. "I'm bored, why don't you leave?" Brian lunged forward and Terry leaned his head to one side and stood up driving his head into Brian's nose bloodying him. "Last chance." Terry smiled settling back down onto the stairs.

"Freak!" Brian growled bringing both hands down to crush Terry. Both hands found their marks slamming against his shoulders. Terry casually reached up grabbing Brian's wrists and twisting till both snapped.

"Power Wave!" Terry shouted slamming his fist into the ground. The resulting blast of black energy sent Brian flying back into the street where he tumbled backwards skidding to a halt in the middle of the street. "A waste of my time. Watch the door." Terry said as he continued approaching the closed doors of Club Orochi.

"Bring her out!"

"Where's the ninja bitch!"

"Mai! Mai! Mai! Mai!"

The calls for the star of Club Orochi were deafening tonight as they always were when they knew that the famous former ninja was coming out for them. "Don't keep your fan's waiting babe." The man speaking was short, barely four and a half feet tall. Unlike the other owners he was dressed in a pair of brown slacks and dirty white shirt. "Get out there." He slapped Mai on her rump smiling up at her.

Mai could have beaten Choi any day of the week but she didn't. When he told her to step out onto the stage she obeyed. The lights in the club dimmed as stiletto heels clicked out onto the stage. The leggy ninja was dressed in a red thong and a skirt slit on both side all the way to the hip on either side. "Wooo!" The club started getting louder as they saw her strut out kicking her leg up over her head and catch the pole in one hand. A fake smile curled over her painted red lips and blue eyes caked with make up.

"Damn check that ass. Why don't you come over here honey?" A man dressed in a leather jacket and a mesh shirt taunted holding a hundred dollar bill in one hand and waving it up toward the stage.

It never ceased to bring a tear to her eye to know that she was just a piece of a meat to these men. It was worse that she had to pretend she liked it. Mai snapped back looking at him over her head as she continued to lean back wrapping her legs around the pole and easing down till her back was against the floor.

"What's your name big boy?" Mai rolled over onto her hands and knees making certain that she whipped her hair around as she rolled over crawling towards the man.

"Austin." He grinned leaning up so his elbows were on the stage.

"Austin." Mai smiled as she slipped the top of her out fit off letting her breast sway beneath her just shy of the floor. "Such a sexy beast." She lowered herself even more letting her black hair drag across the stage until she was right at the edge her tits hanging in his face. "That for me?" She teased leaning forward and capturing the bill between her teeth.

"Hold still." He commanded. Mai frowned again knowing the humiliation that was about to come. He held out his mug of beer and turned it over her head laughing as her make up ran and she held still. "I love fucking with these bitches." Austin sneered as the doors literally exploded off the hinges and into the club knocking several of the patrons over.

The man who stepped through the doorway was dressed in a sleeveless red jacket with a blood red star on the back stepped in slowly looking around. "Where's Mai?" The few patrons who weren't already scrambling back towards the walls pointed to the stage. "She's coming with me?" Terry said turning up toward the stage.

"She's not going with you clown." Choi taunted leaping to Mai's back stroking his blades along her throat. "The boss told me you might be coming so I sent for somebody." The twisted little man's smile widened as he drew a line of blood across the young beauty's throat. "Get out here!"

The door at the far side of the room opened and a man stepped into the room. Like Terry he had long blonde hair pulled away from his face in a pony tail. Also like Terry he also had fair skin and shining blue eyes. He was clad in a pure white vest that matched the silver arm and shin guards he wore over his white pants. "I guess I can take that apology back brother." Andy smiled slightly as he looked at his older brother.

_Terry and Andy were standing facing each other at the entrance of Geese Tower. "Only one way to find out who will fight him." Andy said as a smile curled his lips and he settled into his stance._

_There was a smile on Terry face as he prepared to face off against his younger brother. No aggression, no hatred existed between them two. There was a feeling that neither one of them could have expressed but both recognized. The love of battle, the thrill of a worthy opponent. The pure rush of adrenaline coursing through their veins. _

_The fight had only lasted a few moments before Terry backed away. "Another time Andy. We have to stop Geese."_

_Andy had stared at his brother looking up at the tower beside them. Their destiny waited for them at the top of that structure. Geese had started reading the Scrolls of Immortality. Time was wasting. "We'll finish this another time."_

"_Promise me." _

"_I promise, I'll fight you and I'll win." Andy reached out and took Terry's hand shaking."_

"_You'll try."_

"You'll try." Terry replied stepping farther into the room. "We can still put this off brother."

"No can do bro." Andy replied dashing at Terry and driving his shoulder into Terry's chest sending him into the circle of men watching the fight. They gripped Terry's arms and pushed him back into the middle of the room.

"I don't want to fight you." Terry grunted kicking a few chairs out of his way as he looked at Andy.

"I promised you this years ago. Fight me." Andy smiled leaping gracefully up onto one of the tables as he continued to approach. Andy leapt from one table to the next rapidly approaching his brother in what looked to be his standard double leg kick. It never impacted; instead he hit the floor just shy of Terry and slid beneath him thrusting one palm up. "HISHOKEN!" The blue white blast of energy lifted Terry from his feet. In a blur of movement Andy had Terry in a head lock crushing his brother's throat. "Don't hold back."

"Why are you fighting me?" Terry grunted forcing his voice through the hold.

"He'll kill Mai. I have to fight you." Andy whispered in his brother's ear tightening the grasp. "Don't hold back. I would rather die fighting you for Mai's life than live on as Geese's puppet."

Andy leapt backwards landing on one of the tables smiling as he stared at his older brother adjusting his weight as he watched his brother.

_I won't kill my own brother. _Terry thought as he looked up at his brother. His eyes shifted from his brother to the surrounding crowd were starting to cheer for the battle. Up on the stage Choi still had his bladed fingertips pressed up against Mai's throat drawing just enough blood that any sudden movement would probably kill her. Then he turned back to Andy who just smiled and nodded beckoning him forward.

The love of battle was something the two brothers had always been able to share and it was no different today fighting to the death. There was a look in Andy's eyes that ignited the Terry's spirit and threatened to split his face in two with the huge smile on his face. "Let's see if you've improved bro." Terry ran toward the table Andy was standing attempting to kick his brother's feet out from beneath him.

"I've learned a lot brother!" Andy grunted as he back flipped off the table kicking it into Terry before landing on his back and rolling back to his feet. He jumped back onto the table throwing a furious series of kicks at his older brother. One after the other Terry blocked everything his brother had to offer moving up onto one of the chairs and eventually joining his brother on the table. Both brothers were smiling as the battle intensified leaping from table to table spilling drinks and destroying the furniture as they fought.

"POWER W-"

"HISHOK-"

The rest of their words were lost in the roar of energy that resulted from Andy's blue white blast of energy slamming into Terry's Power Wave driving both men back. "I'm impressed bro. Didn't think you were that strong." Terry praised.

"Oh I'm much stronger than that." Andy smiled holding his hands straight out at his sides as his energy suddenly spiked. "This is for you Terry, and for you Mai. And for me. SEN-PU-KEN!" Andy vanished into the heart of his hurricane punch. Terry had only been on the receiving end of this move once before, when Wolfgang Krauser had mimicked the attack. He was no where near as proficient in the move as Andy was. All the tables and chairs were instantly lifted from the floor during the furious attack forcing the roaring crowd to duck behind whatever they could find to avoid the furniture. Blow after blow landed against Terry's flawless defense keeping barely able to hold up. He felt himself inching backwards till his back was flat against the wall as Andy grunted intensifying the assault. Andy roared again spinning faster and finally sweeping his older brother into the tornado.

"Holy shit!" The crowd's roar as Terry vanished. A minute later Andy stopped facing the crowd as Terry landed with a thud behind him splitting a table in two.

"I'm sorry brother." Andy flipped back onto Terry's chest then brought his heel down snapping Terry's skull back against the floor.

Andy only got to take one step before Terry's hand shot out gripping his ankle. "It's not enough Andy, it'll never be enough." Andy watched in horror as his brother's head slowly settled back into its proper place on his shoulders. "I'm already dead."

"Don't hold back."

"Don't worry I won't." Terry replied. "BURN KNUCKLE!" Andy didn't get a chance to replied before the his brother's signature attack sent him back into the wall. Andy fought his way back to feet before collapsing to one knee. _I won't._

Andy looked up at his older brother spitting up a mouthful of blood as she stared at Terry. "Finish it Terry."

"No." Andy growled and rushed Terry preparing to drive his shoulder into Terry's chest.

"Infernal Geyser!" Terry struck the ground summoning a purple and black flame beneath Andy that slammed him into the roof. Andy was about to hit the floor when Terry slammed his fist into the ground a second and third time juggling Andy's body between the roof and his power before letting him hit the floor. As soon as Andy hit the floor Terry was by his side cradling his head. "Andy!"

"Thank you." Andy whispered reaching one hand up to his brother's eyes. "Save Mai. Kill Geese for me." He gasped before collapsing in his brother's arms.

"We'll meat again someday bro." Terry reached up closing his brother's eyes and laying him down. Dipping one finger into the blood he painted a crow on Andy's bare chest. Then he stood up and started walking towards Choi. He gripped his cap and threw it back over his shoulder where it landed on his brother's chest.

"Let her go." Terry growled as he stood up and started walking calmly toward Choi and Mai.

"I'll kill her." He pushed the blade a little farther.

"I just killed my own brother. The fuck makes you think I won't let her die just to kill you?" Terry didn't hesitate at all as he walked toward the little man. He could practically smell the fear in the little man's sweat.

"Shit!" Choi shouted as he released Mai and attempted to run.

He only managed to take a single step before he felt Terry's fist between his shoulders. "Blaster Wolf!" The Blaster Wolf sent Choi flying through the air where he slammed head first into wall dying instantly. Mai ran past Terry to the corpse of her dead lover cradling his head and wailing.

"Damn Terr, you're amazing." Joe said as he and the others entered the club. When he turned his attention to Mai and Andy. "Oh my god."

Terry turned his back to his brother and walked out of the club. "I'm going to Geese Tower. It's time I finished this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolf and Cub

The crow soared over head in the light of the moon guiding Terry's footsteps through the dingy streets of South Town. Beneath the black starless sky Terry ran flanked by Joe and Benimaru toward the intimidating Geese Tower. From where the three of them were you could only see the bottom half of the fortress, the rest of it was shrouded in angry grey clouds that promised rain in the not to distant future. It always seemed to rain when Terry was in that damned place and today would be no different.

"What's the plan?" Joe shouted struggling to keep pace with Terry who was able to tirelessly keep up the same steady pace.

"Break in, destroy the Scrolls of Immortality, kill Geese." Terry replied keeping his eyes locked on the goal. The crow left his side suddenly to fly up to the tower showing Terry what he already knew. There was a welcoming committee standing at the gates of the Tower and farther up a blonde man in a black suit stared down as if he could see through the clouds to his men below. The bird landed on windowsill just outside of that office joining the man in staring down at the world below.

"Break in? He's got a small army Terry. Lead by Rock, I know you never met him he was out of the country when you were still alive. He's Geese's son and it definitely shows. Got some of your moves to man." Joe shot back.

"He's not that tough." Benimaru replied. "Just a punk with an army to back him. One on one I would dance all around him."

"I don't doubt you Terr but watch him." Terry didn't even bother to give that statement a reply as the three of them continued to run forward.

"Stop." A man shouted. He was dressed in a sleep black shirt that clung to his slender frame and pair of slacks. Over that he wore a red and white jacket that accentuated his red eyes and blonde hair. He looked exactly like Geese must have when he was a boy.

"Rock." Terry stopped in his tracks staring at the young man before him. He'd never ever met the boy before but he instantly had a kinship with him.

_The two of them were standing in a dojo side by side practicing a kata. "I'm not like my father." Rock growled nearly missing one of his steps._

_Terry turned slowly lifting one leg and pivoting on the other foot. "I know your not. Fighting is in your blood but you're no murderer."_

"_Then why does it feel like I'm cursed to be just like him?" Rock trembled as he continued to mirror his master's movements._

"_I don't know but I'll help you find out. The tournament is starting again in New South Town, if there are answers for you there is no better place to start._

"I see my reputation precedes me." Rock sneered stepping forward and whipping his jacket off tossing it to the wind. "My father killed you once." Rock continued approaching. Behind him were at least a dozen fighters and behind them several units of Geese's private armor clad in their black Kevlar and helmets as they waited for instructions. "I'll kill you again."

"It's a shame." Terry pulled of his own jacket tossing it to one side. "In another time we might have been friends."

"_I didn't choose this Terry. I didn't ask to be born the son of a criminal kingpin." Rock was holding his arms clenching down so tight that his nails had broken the skin. Blood was dripping down his arms as he looked up at him. "I try so hard to be good and then this happens!" _

_Terry stared at his teary eyed student then down at the man lying at his feet. He would live though he would probably never walk properly again. His name, not that it mattered was Duck King, a minor crook from the old days. Rock had beaten him pretty badly, a bloody lip and nose, one eye was swollen shut and probably a broken arm too. "He attacked you, it was self defense."_

"_Don't fucking lie to me Terry!" Rock screamed squeezing more blood from his arms. "It was self defense when I blocked his attack. It was self defense when I hit him with the Repuken and the Shine Knuckle. It stopped being self defense around the time I mounted him and started slamming his face into the concrete!" _

_Terry looked down at the man one last time before he heard something._

"Caw!" The crow had returned to sit on the wall watching the battle. _What are these visions?_ The crow canted its head to one side cawing again. _How things could be? Should be? _Again his animal companion offered only a caw and nod in response.

Rock had simply smiled in response to Terry raising his fists and preparing to fight. He pointed one side and his gangsters instantly started circling the two fighters, with a second motion the soldiers did the same forming the other half of the semicircle.

"Get back." Terry motioned to Benimaru and Joe who joined the circle to watch the coming battle. "If you surrender now I might not kill you." Terry lowered his eyes glaring at the boy. Rock couldn't possibly be out of his teens yet Terry could feel his power in waves. He was certainly an impressive young man.

_Terry was battered, beaten beyond even his ability to stand and deliver when Rock delivered the Shine Knuckle sending some demon flying through a distant wall. "Nobody touches my master." He growled in a low angry voice. The demon came flying back through the wall but Rock was waiting. Terry sensed what Rock was going to do, tried to plead with him but he didn't have the strength. Rock and Grant, the demon, flew at each other and vanished into a flash of light._

"If you surrender now I might take you to my father to die."

"Stop talking and fight. C'mon." Terry motioned him forward smiling at the young man.

Rock slammed his fist into the ground summoning a wave of energy then slammed the other. "INFINITE REPUKEN!" He roared sending wave after wave of energy against Terry. Even blocked the first blast was enough to grind Terry backwards. The night was lit up with the repeated blasts of energy engulfing the undead warrior.

"Holy shit." Joe muttered his jaw dropping at the show of power. Similar grunts of agreement echoed from all the fighters watching and their disbelief only increased.

Terry had his arms crossed to shield his face and he started walking forward through the barrage. He looked like he was stepping through a storm each new blast forcing him to slow down. "Not bad Rock!" He shouted as a purple and black flame formed around him slowly expanding till the Repukens were harmlessly crashing into them. "Senpuken." Terry shouted thrusting his arms out and becoming the terrible hurricane that blasted its way through the Infinite Repuken and into Rock.

There was a grin on Rock's face as the attack slammed into his defenses.

"_I love a good fight don't you?" Rock asked as he parried Terry's Burn Knuckle following it quickly with a Shine Fist of his own. _

"_There's nothing like it." Terry ducking beneath the attack and then putting his hands up._

"_One day you'll give me a real fight won't you?"_

"_Of course, as soon as your grown up cub." Terry taunted._

Rock grit his teeth and but held his ground as he stared into Terry's eyes starting to push back against the attack driving them towards the center of the circle. "SEN-PU-KEN!" Terry shouted increasing the power of his attack. The look on Rock's face turned from confident to excited as the attack started batting his fists aside nearly connecting with his face.

"POWER GEYSER!" Rock shouted slamming his gloved fist into the asphalt and sending a pillar of energy beneath his attacker. The blast sent Terry tumbling through the air landing on his back.

"Impossible." Joe whispered.

"What?" Beni replied still impressed with the attack.

"Only Geese has ever blocked the Senpuken and that Infinite Repuken was incredible. That alone would have been enough to put me down."

"I'm impressed Rock. You got some heart." Terry grinned reaching up to fix his hair before charging. Rock only grinned smugly and met Terry's charge the two clashing the center of the circle. The two warriors met in a flurry of attacks that left most of the spectators a behind. Only Joe and Benimaru were keeping up with the incredible speed of the two warriors. It was the kind of fight a man waited his entire life to see, two men who loved the fight fighting for the love of it. Even though they were fighting to the death there was none of the animosity of the earlier battles, just the thundering flow of adrenaline in their ears. Finally a blast knocked Terry into Joe's arms nearly knocking him over.

"Get up man."

"I'm up, I'm up. Kids pretty tough. Got some of my moves." Terry grinned getting back to his feet and pushing a stray strand of hair back behind his face. On the opposite side of the circle Rock was being helped back to his feet by one of the soldiers. "I don't want to hurt the kid anymore though."

"What are you saying?" Joe asked.

Terry glanced at his friend over his shoulder. "That its over." He turned back toward Rock and grinned charging toward the younger warrior. Both men had covered about half the distance when they attacked.

"BLASTER WOLF!" Terry shouted nearly vanishing in the blur of motion.

He was met exactly in the center of the circle as Rock roared "SHINE KNUCKLE!"

Everybody could see what happened after that. The two warriors were locked fist to fist auras flaring as each braced waiting for the other to give way. Sweat beaded down Rock's face magnifying every detail of his grimacing face. Terry for his part showed no sign of the strain of maintaining the attack. The light from where the two men were joined grew in sparks until the sky itself responded drenching the two warriors in a deluge.

It felt like forever but it had only lasted fifteen seconds when a stroke of lightning marked the end of the struggle. There was a blast of energy so immense it knocked all the spectators flat on their backs blinding them all. A cloud of dust shrouded the crater where a single survivor stood with his arms hanging at his sides.

(Well dear readers I hope you have all been impressed and enjoyed the ride up until this point. I thrive on your feedback friends, so feel free to flood my mailbox! Sorry this chapter was short, but you don't have much farther to go till the end so buck up!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dark Gods for Eternity

The man standing in the center of the circle looked around slowly as the spectators got back to their feet.

"Terry got him." Joe bragged from his knees not even bothering to stand. Benimaru nodded slicking his pink hair back and looking at the victor with a smile.

The man left standing wasn't Terry however, it was Rock. His clothing had been left in shreds just barely hanging around his body. "Got him." Rock gasped before falling to his knees barely catching himself before hitting the ground face first. The dust that had shrouded him from sight a moment ago clung to his heaving sweaty body. "I got him." He put one knee up and then rested his hand on it pushing himself up.

"I don't believe it." Joe whispered as Rock got back to his feet. "Where is Terry?"

"Terry Bogard is dead father. What now?" Rock shouted.

"Kill the others. You my son come to the Tower."

"Wait." A hand shot up from the soft dirt of the crater searching for something solid to grasp onto. The only thing it found was Rock's leg so it kept its grip pulling upward. Inch by inch Terry's dirty frame once again pulled itself from a grave. As soon as he was back on his feet he smiled and snapped his head back getting his muddy hair out of his face.

Rock stared down at Terry emerging from the grave like he was staring at a ghost. The color dropped from his face as his knees started to buckle. "Impossible. Nothing could have survived that."

"You couldn't have survived it. I can't be killed. I let you win." Terry fought his way to his knees staring up at the awe struck Rock.

"You're not human." Rock muttered still unable to will any motion into his paralyzed body. "Why? Why'd you take the blast? I couldn't keep that up any longer."

"It's not your fault that you're life turned out like this. You deserve a chance to be good. We'll fight again cub." Terry growled as he pulled himself completely out of the dirt clenching one fist around Rock's throat and lifting the young warrior off the ground. Fists pummeled against him but he paid them no heed as he brought Rock intimately close to him. There was a moment when the two warriors, Hungry Wolf and Cub could have kissed if that had been the intention. Instead they stood together as Terry drew all of Rock's pain into himself.

_"I don't want to do that father!" Rock shouted as he looked down at the beaten warrior whose skull was beneath his foot._

_"No child of mine is going to be a worthless punk!" Geese shouted backhanding his son. It wasn't enough to knock him over, it was barely enough to split his lip but more than enough to get his attention. Rock's gaze snapped angrily towards his father, the dark energy inside him surging to the surface. "That's it. That is how you should feel in a fight!" Rock's hands curled back into angry fists as he stared up at his father. "Finish him and come one." A second slap across the face doubled Rock's rage. "And don't even think of raising your fists to me."_

_Rock looked down at the warrior. He never known that his name was Duck King, he used to work for his Father in the old days. It didn't matter; the man was an enemy of Geese and had to die. The idea of fighting his father brought back a pain to his side. The memory of having his right arm and three ribs broken was enough to cause him physical pain. With a sigh he looked down at the unconscious warrior and brought his foot up. A second later there was a dull pop as Rock's foot crushed the man's skull._

Terry dropped Rock and collapsed to his knees clutching his skull and screaming. Joe and Benimaru instantly ran to their friend's side resting their hands on Terry's shoulders. Rock stared at him dully not understanding why he felt so light. "What did you do?" Rock collapsed beside Terry one arm wrapped protectively around the man he'd just stopped fighting against.

"I took your pain." Terry gasped as he braced himself against his knee and stood back up. "Don't waste your chance kid." Terry grinned.

"I'm coming for you Geese!" Terry shouted staring at the incredible tower just beyond the guarded gates.

One of the soldiers lifted his hand his ear trying to drown out the sound of the rain. "Repeat orders please. Eliminate targets Rock Howard, Joe Higashi and Benimaru Nikaido. Orders received. What of Terry Bogard? Let him pass? Understood." The soldier speaking made a few quick motions and the others made an opening just large enough for a single man to pass through.

"I'll kill each and every one of you." Terry growled bringing his fists up and slowly looking around the circle.

"Terr man, we got this. It's only thirty of em." Joe smiled brazenly slicking his hair back and looking around the circle of men.

"And not a single of them can hold a candle to this kind of beauty." Beni added standing with his back to Joe's as he looked out at the men meaning to kill him.

"I can't-"

"You can." Rock assured him getting to his feet and looking out at the men who had obeyed his orders only minutes before.

"I-" Terry began.

Joe punched him hard on the arm. "You can. You didn't come back from the dead to protect us. You came back to kill Geese. So go do it!" Joe shouted as the fighters finally grew weary of the debate and attacked. "NOW GO!" Joe shouted shoving his best friend before ducking beneath a slashing blade.

Terry looked back. "I'll be back. I promise." He looked to the tower and ran as fast as he could manage. With little more encouragement than a caw the crow took flight just over Terry's shoulder flying along side him as he entered the tower.

The interior of the tower was exactly the way that Terry remembered it, imposing. It was designed to make anybody entering it feel miniscule. The halls were lined with portraits of Geese and even the occasional sculpture of the warrior. It had just the opposite on Terry as started climbing the stairs. It made him remember how small Geese actually was.

"_Is this it?" Geese laughed as he blocked the Senpuken, the supposed ultimate technique of the Hakkyoukuseiken School of martial arts with ease. He didn't even bother to use his own Reppuken to repel the pathetic attack._

"_What!" Terry's mind had been completely blown by the idea. Geese was still standing, and smiling at him._

"_You have potential, but you insist on using those pathetic moves of your father." Geese grinned slightly. "Now let me show you how a real man fights!" Terry was too exhausted to even attempt to repel Geese's attack. He was like a rag doll being tossed around until Geese tired of pummeling him and gripped him by the back of the skull._

That fight should have, and would have ended in his death right there if Geese hadn't spent so much time running his mouth. He could easily have crushed Terry's skull, broken his neck or even ripped his heart from his chest. Instead he'd continued speaking.

"_After I finish with you I'm going to kill your brother Andy and rid the world of your blood." Geese drew back preparing to drive his fist through Terry's face. He swung and Terry caught his fist. Neither man knew where the sudden burst of strength had come from but it was enough that Terry was able to hurl Geese across the room. _

_His legs were still too weak to support him so he was stuck on his knees staring at the man who was going to kill him when it happened. He saw his brother, Joe, Tung Fu Rue, and his father standing with him. He knew that he wasn't just fighting for his right to live or to avenge his father's death. He was fighting for all the lives Geese would ruin. That gave him the strength for the final Senpuken that had sent Geese plummeting from his own tower all those years ago._

Geese was man, it didn't matter how strong he was or had become he was just a man. A twisted smile crossed his lips as he realized that he was going to thoroughly enjoying killing Geese. The double doors leading into Geese's office were still just as intimidating as they had been the last time he'd come but he didn't waist any time blasting them off the hinges with a Power Wave.

"Always one for a big entrance weren't you Terry?" Geese sat behind a massive oak desk with his hands together as if in prayer as he stared at Terry. He was dressed in black suit and tie with a grey silk shirt beneath it. The entire room was done in the same dark wood as the desk giving it an almost dojo like appearance, complete with the Scrolls of Immortality displayed on the wall. "You've come to kill me of course."

The crow canted its head to one side regarding Geese before taking flight and landing on his coat rack cawing angrily. "Of course." Terry replied. That was the end of the conversation between the two men. No witty banter was shared between the two enemies. Instead Terry rushed forward leaping over the desk with a Power Dunk intending send Geese through the floor. Geese merely kicked the rolling chair away from the desk avoiding the attack and leapt to his feet rushing back to meet Terry in a thunderous clash.

The two warriors started off seemingly equally powered, trading powerful blows and shattering the furniture of the office with every new exchange. Slowly however Geese began to emerge as the dominant, first by hitting the Double Reppuken then following it with a series of punches that drove Terry to his knees. "So you're the big bad crow." Geese kneed Terry in the gut dropping him to his knees. "The amazing avenging angel who's going send me to hell where I belong!" Geese punctuated the sentence by gripping Terry by the hair and flinging him into the massive desk. It was the only piece of furniture the two hadn't already destroyed. "What is an angel when compared to a god?" Geese roared strutting toward Terry's prone form. "That's what I am. I'm a god!"

"You're no god." Terry growled standing back up and wiping a streak of lavender blood from his lip. "You're just a mad man at the end of his life." Terry smiled looking over his head where the Scrolls of Immortality hung. Terry had a moment of pure satisfaction as he saw Geese's eyes widening as he smashed the case and tore the Scrolls in half destroying their power. "Just a man. And I have something special to send you to Hell Geese. I call it the Ravenous Wolf." Terry grinned horribly and vanished in a sudden blur of motion. Where he'd stood only a moment before a wolf made of black and purple energy stood. It threw its head back and howled horribly before tackling Geese in an explosion.

Terry reappeared standing on the desk a moment later staring into the curtain of destroyed plaster shrouding where Geese had been only a moment before. "Didn't I tell you? I'm a god and you are only an angel!" Geese ran out of the cloud tackling Terry and slamming him into the wall where the scrolls had been a moment ago.

The force of the blow bend Terry in half staring at Geese's finely chiseled back gasping as he saw strange symbols tattooed all over his body. His coat and shirt had been completely destroyed by the Ravenous Wolf revealing the meticulously copied scrolls inked onto Geese Howard's flesh. "Its pathetic you know?" He gripped Terry by the skull and slammed him face first into the desk shattering the thick piece of furniture. "Get up from this Terry." He lifted his head up a second time and slammed it down. "INSANE MAELSTROM!" A black flame erupted directly beneath Terry's skull burning flesh and muscle away from the bone while Geese continued to grind his skull down. When he stopped Terry's head was gone, only shattered remains of his skull lingered.

Geese threw back his head and laughed. "I did it. I killed the crow!'

"Caw! Caw! CAW!" The crow angrily squawked at the god whose head was thrown back in laughter.

"Shut up bird." Geese sneered turning his attention to the bird just long enough to fire a blast of energy that should have obliterated the bird but it remained, laughing at the god at the top of its lungs. "I won. Its over look at your master." He motioned to the headless corpse bleeding all over his thick carpeting and smiled. One more blast destroyed the troublesome bird. "To easy." Geese chuckled as he walked over to what remained of his desk searching around. After a moment he picked up the phone. "I'd like to have the trash taken out."

Below the storm that had started with Terry and Rock's battle was still raging. Geese imagined that like the storm the battle was probably still going as well but that was of little concern to him right now. He was too busy basking in his own glory until he heard something growling behind him. "What?"

A pure black wolf with glowing red eyes stood in doorway snarling. Saliva dripped from its fangs as it strode into the room to the spot where the crow's body should have been. Instead there was simply a blood stain in the shape of a wolf head. "You gotta do better than that if you want to stop me!" Terry sneered as he threw the doorway open and stepped back into the room.

"Impossible!" Geese gasped.

"That twice I've heard that today I'm starting to believe it!" Geese barely saw him move before he attacked. "INFERNAL GEYSER!" Terry struck the ground slamming Geese into ceiling, a second and third blast bounced him around like a rubber ball.

Geese got back to his feet spitting up a mouthful of blood. "You're not human!"

"I've heard that too." Terry lunged forward gripping Geese by the throat. "I think it's true! BLASTER WOLF!" The black purple flame engulfed Geese before Terry released him to twist through the air pulverizing a wall.

Geese still got back to his feet spit out a few teeth and snarled. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I know that. So are you. FINAL SEN-PU-KEN!" Terry thrusts his arms out and rushed Geese in a literal tornado of fists that easily pummeled the god to the ground. There was no more resistance left in the once mighty warrior.

When he hit the ground Geese was laughing through his busted lips. Through the blood bubbling up through his throat Geese was laughing insanely. "It doesn't matter! You can't kill me! I can't kill you we'll just fight for eternity!" He couldn't find the energy to stand but he could still lift one arm and point as he laughed. "I can already feel my strength returning. We'll just continue till we're bored Terry. Can you imagine it! Us fighting like dark gods for all time!"

"That would be too long. This will only take a second." Terry walked over to Geese and calmly gripped his skull in one hand. There was the slightest glow around Terry's hand before Geese started screaming and thrashing like his very blood was boiling inside him. As Terry watched the symbols written all over Geese's body literally lifted away from his skin existing for a moment in thin air before dissipating.

Joe, Rock and Benimaru ran into the room just in time to see Geese slamming his fists against the window. The first blow was enough to send web like cracks through out the glass. A second and the reinforced glass gave way and with a third the glass shattered away. Still screaming Geese leapt from the window diving down for the concrete below. A moment later a blinding flash of light cleared the storm so Terry could look down at Geese's body. The blood oozing out of his body had already taken the shape of a wolf's head when Terry turned his back on the window and looked back to his friends.

"The hell did you do?" Joe asked looking around the room in awe. "I mean damn Terr; I've never seen a battle like that. We could feel you guys's power from the street."

"He used his gift." Beni whispered. "I guess all the pain a man like that caused would be enough to drive you mad."


End file.
